Us Against The World
by ChiaraFerragni
Summary: Lucy Engman has alway been an unusual girl living in Liverpool, UK. She has problems at home and has often been teased at school. She was very unhappy. But what happens when she meets a local teddy boy? Will her lifeless and depressing life change into something more beautiful?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hi to whoever is reading this! This is my first ever published fanfic so please be kind with me. And sorry if you may encounter some typos. So here it is..**

**disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles. And if I did, I would be to busy making babies with them. Hahaha x)**

chapter 1_ | Through Chaos As It Swirls.._

_"Oh morning come bursting the clouds, Amen. Lift off this blindfold, let me see again. And bring back the water, let your ships roll in, in my heart, she left a hole."_

I woke up to light blinding my tired eyes. The curtains were always left open, but sunlight never came in my room. Although it was a very unusual day here in Liverpool. The sun was shining, and the breeze of air didn't feel that cold like what it was before. I struggle to get up out of bed in my very exhausted state. Finally, I got up and went straight to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My blonde hair was messed up and my green eyes were swollen from crying again last night. Mum and dad have been fighting again. I couldn't help not cry myself to sleep. This has been life at home for the past two years and I thought that I was used to it but I wasn't. My dad was a drunk and my mum is trying her best to make a living for me since I'm an only child.

After taking a bath, I got all dressed up and walked to my school. On the way I heard a voice call me. "Hey Lucy! Wait up!" As I turn my head I see my best friend Beth ran up to me. She had beautiful brown hair and shiny blue eyes. She was far more prettier than me and much more sociable as also other people noticed. "Hey, what's up?" I greeted her with a wave. "I was just wandering what you were gonna do this Friday night?" she asked. "Um, nothing real-","Good! You and I should go out to the Cavern together!", she said with a huge grin on her face. "What? Isn't that a club? But we're under aged and my parents wouldn't let me go out late at night.","Oh please, Lucy. You're acting like some goody two shoes. Have some fun for once! All you do is stay home playing with that stupid guitar of yours. Just tell them you're sleeping at my place tonight. They wouldn't bother for that reason, right?" Beth insisted. I felt like crying. If she knew what was happening around at home. My parents would hit me if they found out I was lying. And that guitar was the only thing that keeps me going. I just don't know what to do anymore. "Uh.. Okay, fine." I said. "Omg yay! We are gonna have SO much fun! I heard a band there called The Silver Beatles were playing tonight and who knows, they might look cute." Beth said and winked at me. "sigh.."

School was over before I knew it and that means, time to lie to my parents. I opened the front door of my house with my keys. "Mum? Dad?" I called them while searching if they were home. "Hi sweetie." Mum greeted. "Where's dad?","He's gone of to work." She said with a frown. "Oh..Hey, mum. Uh, so there is this project that we need to finish until monday and me and Beth were planning if I could have a sleepover at her place, so that we could make it at time.." Oh god, I am bad at this. "Sure." she responded. My eyes widened in surprise. "Thanks mum! I'll go get ready!" I quickly ran up to my room. Beth told me to that I could get ready at her house so I got some clothes and placed them inside a bag. I said my goodbye's to mum and began walking to Beth's. As soon as I arrived I rung the doorbell and the door was opened by Beth's mom. "Well hello Lucy." she greeted politely. "Hi Mrs. Ashworth." I said as she lead me into her home. "Beth is upstairs.","Okay, thanks." I smiled at her for the last time and headed up to Beth's room. "Oh thank God, you're here!" I laughed at her comment. "You should get ready now. Their gig is gonna start at 9pm and it's already 8:20. Where's your dress?". She asked. I got out my dress from the bag. It was quite old but still fit me perfectly. "Here." I handed it to her for her to check it out. "No! You're not wearing this ugly thing!" she exclaimed. "But I have nothing else to wear!" I protested. "Here, wear this." she handed me a black lacy dress that looked quite short. It had no sleeves but thin spaghetti straps. "No way am I wearing that! It's too revealing for me!" I shed out through all my insecurities. "Fine. But I tell you, If you choose that dress of yours, they'll thing you're thirteen or something. But suit yourself." She teased with a smirk. "Alright, fine. I'll wear that damn thing." I grabbed her dress angrily and walked to the bathroom to start changing. I walked out wearing her dress that made me look like some whore or something. Beth, then placed some make up on my face and made me wear a red lipstick that tasted like cherries or so. I looked at the mirror and wow was I surprised. I looked like I was 2 years older than my own age. I looked like a fucking 19-year old whore. Ugh, I feel so disgusted right now. "You look amazing Lucy!" Beth exclaimed. What the hell is she talking about. I don't even look like myself. "Ugh, whatever. Let's just go." I whined while rolling my eyes.

We finally arrived at the cavern and fortunately got in. The place was full of people and I couldn't hear a thing with that blasted music playing around which I guess were from that band Beth was talking about. And speaking of Beth.. "Beth?! Beth, where are you?!" I later noticed she was nowhere to be found through all the people around in the club. I sighed and sat in one of the bar stools and tried to get calm. I watched the band playing up in the stage. I sat their, trying to listen to what they were playing. It sounded a bit like an Elvis song. I noticed that all the band members were wearing leather jacked and leather pants and had their hair up. The band sang their last song for the night and begun getting off the stage with their guitars and other equipment. Then I faced back the table getting really bored without some entertainment and I couldn't even find Beth. Why did I even agree to go with her in the first place? I sighed loudly when a guy sat next to the stool beside me. "Ye alright luv?" I looked up at the guy and he was starring at me with a smirk on his face. He was the singer of that band that played a while a ago! "Oh, um.. yeah. Just a little bored." I answered shyly. He laughed and ordered a beer and began drinking it. While I tried to avoid eye contact. "Ey, the name's John, by the way. John Lennon." he introduced himself with a cheeky grin. He was quite the handsome man actually. Oh god. What the hell am I saying.. "Lucy Engman." I said trying to smile. "You want something to drink luv?" he asked. "No, thanks." I turned his offer down, looking away. What am I nuts? I never tried alcohol before. And my parents would kill me if I do. "What's wrong? Haven't you tried one already?" He said with a smirk. "Actually, no."."You should try some then. What's a club without the alcohol?" He handed me a beer bottle and I took it from him and tried drinking it. Just before I knew it, I already drank three bottles of beer. "Oh god, I think i'm gonna puke." I struggled trying to get out of the club. John followed me outside and we both sat on a bench nearby. He rubbed my back and helped me out while I puked on the floor. "Yeah, uh.. shouldn't have made you drink all of that alcohol.." He said while scratching his head. "Ugh! Just go and take me home!" I yelled at him angrily. "Wait, what? Seriously? Didn't think you were that kind of bird though.." He looked at me as his eyes widened. "What? I meant, like, walk me home. What the hell were you thinking?!"."Oh. Hahaha. Nevermind. Come on, i'll walk you."

We both started walking to Beth's house since with what I told mum earlier. I tried my best to avoid John on the way. I'm not that good with being around boys, so I preffered to be silent. We stayed that way until we were already outside of Beth's house. "Hey, Lucy." John called. "Yes, John?" I faced his direction. "Sorry about getting you drunk and making you puke."."Don't worry about it." I said trying to let out a small grin. "You're a really different bird. Ye know that?"."I'll take that." Different he said. What does he mean by that actually.. And then he walked off.

I walked inside Beth's house and tried to find her. She still wasn't home. Not even in her room. Where the hell could she be? I gave up and changed into a night gown. I rested on the bed, daydreaming. That John was somehow stuck in my mind. And what did he mean by different? He must hate me for being such a burden on him for puking in front of his face and for letting him walk me home but what the hell? It was his fault. Sigh.. I finally drifted into slumber and was happy. Happy for actually not crying myself to sleep for the past two years.

**a/n: Sooo? What do you guys think? Please give me a review and I might try making the next chapter if atleast one person reads this! So bye and thanks love3 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Helloooo :) as promised, since I got some reviews on my last chapter.. I am going to continue this story! So thank you for all those who read the first chappie and left a review! You are all now my newest besties! ^_^**

chapter 2 | _She's Leaving Home_

"LUCY! LUCY WAKE UP!" I opened my eyes to see Beth jumping on me while shaking me rapidly. "What the fu-","Lucy! You're parents are here!" My eyes widened, "What are they doing here?" I questioned. "Um.. so last night, I kinda went home with a guy.." she explained when I cut her off. "You went home with a guy?! What the hell is wrong with you?! That's just fucking gross." I said in disgust. "I'm not finished. So I went back here around 7 in the morning and my mum saw me and got quite mad. She also found out we went to that club and then she called your parents." Beth looked at me with a worried expression on her face. How am I supposed to fix this mess? They are going to kill me! "Ugh! Whatever. I'll just leave now then." I sighed.

I got all my things and made my way to the living room where Mrs. Ashworth was sitting with my parents. They all stood up when they saw me walk in the room. "Ah, Lucy. Your parents are here to pick you up. Have you got all of your stuff?" She asked and I nodded in reply. Oh hell.

Me and my parents made it to our car. The ride was filled with loads of scolding and a stupid lecture from dad. Then we finally made it home. He pulled up in front of our house and opened my car door and dragged me all the way inside. "Ow! Hey!" I whined. We reached the inside of our house and my father pulled me violently enough for me to fall on the ground. "What the hell were you doing there in that stinking club?!" He slapped me across my face. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I touched it. Mum was standing there, in complete shock. "I don't take a fucking whore for a daughter! Why don't you just leave?! You should have never been born in the first place!" And as those words left his mouth, tears began to stream down my face. I ran up to my room and locked the door. I fell to the floor and cried my eyes out. I couldn't take it anymore. _Was I this worthless? Is there something wrong with me? _Mum didn't even do anything to help me! They don't care about me! I wiped up my tears and stood up, already knowing what to do. I'm gonna run away. I don't know where to go, certainly not at Beth's but I need to leave for good. I'm not loved here. I'd just feel miserable for the rest of my life. I took out everything I would need and placed them in my bag and also brought my old acoustic guitar with me. I didn't even care if it made my things a lot heavier. All I needed left was money and luckily knew where to get it. I went out of my room to see if anyone was around. I tried to look outside the house and saw that my dad's car was gone. Did he leave? The house was awfully quiet too. I made my way in my parents room. I searched for money in the drawers and saw my mum's wallet. That would be probably enough. I finally went outside of the house, taking one last look before I left, as the tears began to fall from my eyes again. I guess this may be a bad decision and a good decision at the same time but I chose this path and I'm going to live with that path. Don't know where to go though..

**a/n: Oooooh! Lucy ran away! :o No John in this chapter, but there will be in the next chapter, promise! :3 Leave a review! And guys, you NEED to listen to Lana Del Rey's new song: Young & Beautiful. It's a really beautiful song. I love it so much. :) So bye and have a nice day, my pretty besties! **


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Hi guys! I'm back! I'm gonna be quite honest, I AM SO PISSED RIGHT NOW. I already wrote this chapter before but it got deleted so i'm going to have to try and remember some parts of what I made before and put them here. Ugh. It's so annoying when that happens. :( But whatever.. here's the next chappie..**

chapter 4 | _Hurts Like Heaven_

There I was in that old and lonely house doing completely nothing. It had been awfully quiet since John left so there was no one to talk to. What is taking him so long? It's getting dark, he should be home by now! I couldn't take the boredom any longer. I grabbed my coat and went out for a walk. The cold air hitting my skin. Thousands of stars shining in the dark sky, made Liverpool look more beautiful than what it usually looks like. The night was perfect. If only I had someone to spend it with me though..

"Didn't I tell ye to stay in the house?!"

I turned up to see John with an annoyed expression on his face. "Oh, cut yer trap, John! I was bored to death!" I complained. "Well yer gonna 'ave to deal with it cause I still 'ave a gig tonight." He said. "Can't I just go off on my own?" I whined. "No. It's not safe for a bird to walk these streets alone so I won't allow ye!","But John!" I pleaded.

"Or.. since ye couldn't keep yer bloody arse in me house, you can just come with us at the Cavern!" He exclaimed. "John, I can't! That place already got me in much trouble! I don't want to risk anything!" I said.

"Look Lucy, you ran away from home. Yer not gonna get into any trouble. You have all the freedom ye want. Now go get changed and I'll show you how to live yer life!" He said cheerfully.

I thought about it for awhile and maybe.. maybe it is time to change. I Don't have a family anymore.. I can do what I want. "You know what John, you're right! Thanks for that. No more rules! I-i'm free!" I shouted. "ugh.. Yeah..!" John said in agreement. "Now i'm gonna go dress like a whore!" I said jokingly while walking up the stairs. "Ya dirty girl!" John shouted as I laughed at his sarcastic comment.

I went searching for something decent to wear at the club. Fortunately, one of Beth's clothes magically ended up in my bag. It was a short bright yellow colored dress with thin spaghetti straps. I tried it on and saw how the dress was tight enough to show off my curves. I applied some make up and wore a pair of heels and then I was ready. I headed out of the house where John was waiting for me and we walked together to the Cavern.

"Ya weren't kidding, were ye?" He asked. "What's that supposed to mean?!" I frowned. "Ah, nothing. Just be yourself okay? Promise me that."

"Promise!" I smiled.

We made it to the Cavern and went through the back door. John led me backstage where I saw his bandmates tuning up their guitars and one was playing with his drumsticks. They all looked up at me and gave me judging glares. "Who's the bird?"

"Paul, this is Lucy Engman. Sleeps at me house all the time, ye know." John said with a wink as I rolled my eyes at him.

"James Paul McCartney. Just call me Paul. Nice to me ye, luv." He introduced himself as we shook hands.

Then the other guy tuning his guitar went up to join us. "Hey, name's George Harrison." He said shyly. "So yer the bands lead guitarist? I play to! Only the acoustic, though." I smiled. "Gear! I never knew a bird who could play." George said. "Thanks, I guess." I laughed.

Then another guy walked up to me, which I guess was the drummer. "Pete Best." then he walked off. Wow. That guys weird.

After meeting the rest of the band, they all said their goodbyes before going on stage while I was left sitting on their table. One song that caught my attention was when John sang 'Love Me Tender' by Elvis. John sang it beautifully while on the chorus, I noticed him taking quick glances at me which made me blush really hard. I don't know much about that boy but he seems so interesting to me.. he's beautiful. A dreamer. I knew right then that he'd rule the world one day. While there's me, that lonesome girl. She's lost. She doesn't know where she's going. Destined for a normal life just like everybody else. Knowing how my dreams would never come true cause i'm not special and that scares me. A lot.

After a few other songs, the band said goodbye to the audience for the night and then made their way to the table.

"That was amazing boys!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, ugh.. I kinda made a mistake on the guitar solo though.." George said frowning.

"Don't worry about that Georgie, it's a club. They wouldn't notice. All ye need is a drink!" John cheered as he handed him a beer which he successfully took. "You want a beer, luv?" John asked. I nodded at him not even caring if I got drunk.

I started drinking the first bottle of alcohol.. then the second bottle.. then the third.. then the fourth..

I got up from the table and found myself walking towards the dance floor. I just stood there awkwardly waiting for something to happen. When suddenly a hand rested on my shoulder. I looked up to see George standing in front of me. "Wanna go and dance, luv?" He asked. "Sure." I politely answered. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands snaked on my waist as we swayed to a slow song playing.

"Yer a really cool bird, ye know?" He said.

"Not really." I giggled.

"What are you doing in John's house?" He asked. "He's helping me.. cause I ran away from home."

"What?!" His eyes widened in shock. "My mum and dad have been fighting for the past two years.. I cried myself to sleep every night.. and then my dad got mad and hit me." I explained trying not to cry.

"Oh, Lucy.. I'm so sorry. I didn't know how much you've been through." He comforted me with a long passionate hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and let out a single tear. I pulled back from him and wiped the broken tear away. "Let's go back, shall we?" I asked and he nodded.

We pushed through the crowd of people ignoring their rude glares, we finally made our way back to our table. I stopped dead to see John making out with a girl with long brunette hair and had a really short dress on. I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I ran out through the back door. I noticed George following me behind.

"Lucy!" He called for me. I turned to face him and he hugged me again like before. "It's alright, luv. Just let it all out." I cried harder. I didn't even know why I cried. Was I jealous? Cause it really felt like it. "By any chance.. do you fancy John, luv?" He asked. "I-I don't know.. maybe." I said.

"Come on. I'll walk you home, okay?" I nodded and than we started walking.

"I should just apologize about John. He's always like this, really. That's just some random bird he doesn't even have feelings for. I really think you're different, though." He said.

"Different?" I asked. "Yeah.. to him, you're not like those birds. He even decided to help you. You're really something special." He smiled.

We spent the whole trip home talking about every little thing that would pop up in our minds. Mostly it was something crazy, like asking each other if we ever tried sleeping naked and some were about guitars.

We both stopped at our tracks when we saw a cute little kitten slowing down past us. "Aw, George! Look how cute it is!" I said as George tried to pick up the kitten. I laughed seeing the small kitty running away from him. "Well it certainly doesn't like me." He said scratching his head. "Don't worry George. I like you!" I smiled at him while he blushed at my comment. Then within minutes, we arrived to John's place. We stood outside the door silently when finally George broke the silence.

"Well, I should be going now." He grinned.

"Thanks." I said. "Anytime." and then he started walking away.

I grabbed the keys to the door and successfully opened it when suddenly I felt a hand pull my arm. I faced up to see George. His lips slowly getting closer to mine. Without warning, he began kissing me intensely with his hands on my waist. His tongue entering my mouth as I placed one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder. Soon enough, we found ourselves up in my room. He laid me down on my bed and begun undressing me. Revealing me completely naked and then it was his turn to strip out of his clothes. And minutes later, I had lost my virginity to George Harrison.

**a/n: Yikes! Guess you weren't expecting that, were you? Let me just defend Lucy. Remember her drinking 4 beers? Yup. So that happened. I'll just leave the last part to your dirty imaginations.. hehehe. So thanks for all the reviews, guys! Helps me a lot. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Hi guys! I'm back! I'm gonna be quite honest, I AM SO PISSED RIGHT NOW. I already wrote this chapter before but it got deleted so i'm going to have to try and remember some parts of what I made before and put them here. Ugh. It's so annoying when that happens. :( But whatever.. here's the next chappie..**

chapter 4

There I was in that old and lonely house doing completely nothing. It had been awfully quiet since John left so there was no one to talk to. What is taking him so long? It's getting dark, he should be home by now! I couldn't take the boredom any longer. I grabbed my coat and went out for a walk. The cold air hitting my skin. Thousands of stars shining in the dark sky, made Liverpool look more beautiful than what it usually looks like. The night was perfect. If only I had someone to spend it with me though..

"Didn't I tell ye to stay in the house?!"

I turned up to see John with an annoyed expression on his face. "Oh, cut yer trap, John! I was bored to death!" I complained. "Well yer gonna 'ave to deal with it cause I still 'ave a gig tonight." He said. "Can't I just go off on my own?" I whined. "No. It's not safe for a bird to walk these streets alone so I won't allow ye!","But John!" I pleaded.

"Or.. since ye couldn't keep yer bloody arse in me house, you can just come with us at the Cavern!" He exclaimed. "John, I can't! That place already got me in much trouble! I don't want to risk anything!" I said.

"Look Lucy, you ran away from home. Yer not gonna get into any trouble. You have all the freedom ye want. Now go get changed and I'll show you how to live yer life!" He said cheerfully.

I thought about it for awhile and maybe.. maybe it is time to change. I Don't have a family anymore.. I can do what I want. "You know what John, you're right! Thanks for that. No more rules! I-i'm free!" I shouted. "ugh.. Yeah..!" John said in agreement. "Now i'm gonna go dress like a whore!" I said jokingly while walking up the stairs. "Ya dirty girl!" John shouted as I laughed at his sarcastic comment.

I went searching for something decent to wear at the club. Fortunately, one of Beth's clothes magically ended up in my bag. It was a short bright yellow colored dress with thin spaghetti straps. I tried it on and saw how the dress was tight enough to show off my curves. I applied some make up and wore a pair of heels and then I was ready. I headed out of the house where John was waiting for me and we walked together to the Cavern.

"Ya weren't kidding, were ye?" He asked. "What's that supposed to mean?!" I frowned. "Ah, nothing. Just be yourself ok? Promise me that."

"Promise!" I smiled.

We made it to the Cavern and went through the back door. John led me backstage where I saw his bandmates tuning up their guitars and one was playing with his drumsticks. They all looked up at me and gave me judging glares. "Who's the bird?"

"Paul, this is Lucy Engman. Sleeps at me house all the time, ye know." John said with a wink as I rolled my eyes at him.

"James Paul McCartney. Just call me Paul. Nice to me ye, luv." He introduced himself as we shook hands.

Then the other guy tuning his guitar went up to join us. "Hey, name's George Harrison." He said shyly. "So yer the bands lead guitarist? I play to! Only the acoustic, though." I smiled. "Gear! I never knew a bird who could play." George said. "Thanks, I guess." I laughed.

Then another guy walked up to me, which I guess was the drummer. "Pete Best." then he walked off. Wow. That guys weird.

After meeting the rest of the band, they all said their goodbyes before going on stage while I was left sitting on their table. One song that caught my attention was when John sang 'Love Me Tender' by Elvis. John sang it beautifully while on the chorus, I noticed him taking quick glances at me which made me blush really hard. I don't know much about that boy but he seems so interesting to me.. he's beautiful. A dreamer. I knew right then that he'd rule the world one day. While there's me, that lonesome girl. She's lost. She doesn't know where she's going. Destined for a normal life just like everybody else. Knowing how my dreams would never come true cause i'm not special and that scares me. A lot.

After a few other songs, the band said goodbye to the audience for the night and then made their way to the table.

"That was amazing boys!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, ugh.. I kinda made a mistake on the guitar solo though.." George said frowning.

"Don't worry about that Georgie, it's a club. They wouldn't notice. All ye need is a drink!" John cheered as he handed him a beer which he successfully took. "You want a beer, luv?" John asked. I nodded at him not even caring if I got drunk.

I started drinking the first bottle of alcohol.. then the second bottle.. then the third.. then the fourth..

I got up from the table and found myself walking towards the dance floor. I just stood there awkwardly waiting for something to happen. When suddenly a hand rested on my shoulder. I looked up to see George standing in front of me. "Wanna go and dance, luv?" He asked. "Sure." I politely answered. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands snaked on my waist as we swayed to a slow song playing.

"Yer a really cool bird, ye know?" He said.

"Not really." I giggled.

"What are you doing in John's house?" He asked. "He's helping me.. cause I ran away from home."

"What?!" His eyes widened in shock. "My mum and dad have been fighting for the past two years.. I cried myself to sleep every night.. and then my dad got mad and hit me." I explained trying not to cry.

"Oh, Lucy.. I'm so sorry. I didn't know how much you've been through." He comforted me with a long passionate hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and let out a single tear. I pulled back from him and wiped the broken tear away. "Let's go back, shall we?" I asked and he nodded.

We pushed through the crowd of people ignoring their rude glares, we finally made our way back to our table. I stopped dead to see John making out with a girl with long brunette hair and had a really short dress on. I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I ran out through the back door. I noticed George following me behind.

"Lucy!" He called for me. I turned to face him and he hugged me again like before. "It's alright, luv. Just let it all out." I cried harder. I didn't even know why I cried. Was I jealous? Cause it really felt like it. "By any chance.. do you fancy John, luv?" He asked. "I-I don't know.. maybe." I said.

"Come on. I'll walk you home, okay?" I nodded and than we started walking.

"I should just apologize about John. He's always like this, really. That's just some random bird he doesn't even have feelings for. I really think you're different, though." He said.

"Different?" I asked. "Yeah.. to him, you're not like those birds. He even decided to help you. You're really something special." He smiled.

We spent the whole trip home talking about every little thing that would pop up in our minds. Mostly it was something crazy, like asking each other if we ever tried sleeping naked and some were about guitars.

We both stopped at our tracks when we saw a cute little kitten slowing down past us. "Aw, George! Look how cute it is!" I said as George tried to pick up the kitten. I laughed seeing the small kitty running away from him. "Well it certainly doesn't like me." He said scratching his head. "Don't worry George. I like you!" I smiled at him while he blushed at my comment. Then within minutes, we arrived to John's place. We stood outside the door silently when finally George broke the silence.

"Well, I should be going now." He grinned.

"Thanks." I said. "Anytime." and then he started walking away.

I grabbed the keys to the door and successfully opened it when suddenly I felt a hand pull my arm. I faced up to see George. His lips slowly getting closer to mine. Without warning, he began kissing me intensely with his hands on my waist. His tongue entering my mouth as I placed one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder. Soon enough, we found ourselves up in my room. He laid me down on my bed and begun undressing me. Revealing me completely naked and then it was his turn to strip out of his clothes. And minutes later, I had lost my virginity to George Harrison.

**a/n: Yikes! Guess you weren't expecting that, were you? Let me just defend Lucy. Remember her drinking 4 beers? Yup. So that happened. I'll just leave the last part to your dirty imaginations.. hehehe. So thanks for all the reviews, guys! Helps me a lot. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Hello :) So sorry for not updating early. I wasn't busy or anything but I really didn't know what to do in this chapter. xD But now I'm back. Yaaaaay! :D and please do leave some requests if you like. Just review or PM me :)**

chapter 5 | _Strawberry Fields Forever_

I woke up with quite the headache and two arms wrapped around me. Memories of last night flooded in my mind slowly. _I slept with George._ I felt sick. Not about sleeping with George, but the fact how we have known each other for only hours or so. I didn't know I was that kind of girl and never in my life wanted to be.

"Hey George! Wake up!" I ruffled his hair gently as he let out a soft moan.

"Go away.." He said tiredly. "Ugh, fine." I put my clothes on and quietly went down to the kitchen.

"Morning luv." John greeted on the table eating a bowl of cornflakes. "Oh. Morning." I replied. I got myself a bowl of his cereal and sat beside him.

"Where you been all night? I was worried sick!" He said. "I went home early." I told him leaving the George part. I couldn't tell him. "You walked alone?" He asked. I nodded. "Well you should've told me you were going to leave! It's dangerous out there for a bird to walk all alone at night, ya know!" He said. "I would have told you if you weren't busy snogging some slut around!" I said angrily. "Oh, you aren't jealous, are you?" He smirked. "Ugh. Gross. I just think you shouldn't be picking up random girls you barely know." I said. _Says the girl that slept with a guy she barely knew. _"And why do you care? I can do what I want, thank you very much." He said sternly.

"You're hopeless, John Lennon."

Suddenly, a door was heard open upstairs. George. I ran up to my room as fast as I could before he could reach the stairs. John can't see him. Fortunately, I caught up to him. I grabbed him arms, catching my breath.

"You can't go down. John's here." I said.

"So.. How will I go out then?" He asked giving me a confused look. I looked around my room for a while. "Um.. out the window!" I pushed him near the window.

"What?! I-I can't!" He said. "Yes, you can. Climb off that tree! It'll be alright, George!"

He sighed and tried to climb out the window. He was sitting on a branch of the tree now looking nervously at the ground. "I don't know if I can do this, Lucy." He looked up at me. "George, trust me. It's not like you'll die or something." I smiled. "O-okay.." and then he clumsily made his way down the tree.

"Ata boy!" I cheered.

"Who the hell are ye talkin' to?" A voice called behind me.

I looked back at the window and saw John looking at me weirdly. It seems like he followed me while I randomly ran up to my room. "Oh, uh. You, see.. a dog was stuck up in that tree but he's down now, and I think he should be gone by now!" I said shouting the last part out the window signaling George to go. He waved me a goodbye and began walking off. I smiled at him and then looked back at John.

"Dogs can climb up trees?" He asked in confusion.

"Yes they can! You haven't seen one before?" I said.

"No. Ugh, whatever. Um.. So I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me around the town for a while?" He asked.

"Sure! I'd love to! I'll go get ready!" I replied giving him a wide smile.

He walked out the room and I made my way to the bath. I stripped down and laid myself in the hot water bath. I stared blankly at the wall, thinking about my life and what's it become. I knew how different this was for me at first. Running away, living with a boy I didn't know I could trust. But I was lost and I needed someone. It must've been fate running into him in that record store. I smiled at myself at the thought of it. I don't think I like him though, and I don't think I hate him too. I left all the confused thoughts to the back of my head and began pondering on George. I was sure it was nothing but a fling to the both of us. In ways I could describe him as the most caring guy I've ever met. I don't think I like him that way. Maybe not yet.

I stood up from the bath and wrapped myself with a towel. I opened the door to my room, only to find John sitting on my bed. "Oh my god. John, get out!" I yelled. He just sat there looking up and down at me. "Nice body, luv. Mind showing more, will ye?" He said with a smirk. "Pervert." I rolled my eyes at him and finally he stood up. "Alright. Don't need to get yer knickers tangled. I mean, if ye are wearin' one." He laughed. "Get the fuck out, already!" I pushed him out my room and locked the door in place. _Fucking hell, Lennon. _

I decided to wear a mint blue dress and a pink cardigan on top. I lightly applied some makeup and placed a headband on my hair, pulling up my bangs away from my forehead. I got my heels on and went out to the porch. John looked at me with a huge grin on his face. "Ya look lovely, Luce." He said. I blushed at him. _Better than being half naked around him, I guess._

"Where we heading?" I asked him. "It's a surprise." He said.

"Gear! I like surprises!" I smiled at him. "Then you'll like this one, then." He smiled back.

He lead me into what seemed like a bright red gate to something. John opened the gate and we walked in.

_"Welcome to Strawberry Fields!"_ He smiled.

"It's beautiful, John!" I said in awe. The sun was reflecting on the trees, the feeling of the air was really soothing and there was a beautiful house on the end of a path. "It's Salvation Army's children's home. An orphanage. I always went here when I was I kid." He said lying on the grass. I followed him.

"Why'd you take me here then? I mean, this must be a special place for you.." I asked. He looked at me with his big brown eyes. Why does he have to be so attractive?

"Cause yer special, Lucy." He said. I didn't really know if he was serious so I gave him a weird look. _Oh my god, Lucy. There you go being all awkward again. Say something..._

"Um, not really but.. thanks, I guess." I smiled then looked away.

"Oh, don't be like that. I'm serious, you know? Yer not like other girls who throw themselves at me. _You're different."_

He said it again. 'Different.' I stayed silent, looking down.

"Are you really that insecure, Lucy?" He asked. I looked up at him. "What?" I replied.

"You're really beautiful yet, you don't think you are. You listen to people who criticize you too much. Why do you believe them, huh?" He said looking serious. "I-I don't know.." My eyes began to tear up. I remembered all the kids at school. How they'd call me names, throw stuff at me, make me trip and fall.. and a whole lot of other shit. But here was John.. why is he saying all those things? How could I possibly believe him when all my life I've suffered such pain?

Then suddenly, John tackled me with a big bear hug. "I'm sorry. Don't feel bad about yourself, please. I-I_ love you, Lucy._" He said softly. I hugged him back and laid my head on his chest. We sat there for a while. On the bed of grass, in complete peace.

**a/n: AWWW :D Ain't that sweet? haha so I'm going to add tittles to the chapters now. And for the previous chapters, I've edited them already. :) please do review if you have time. It would make me REALLY HAPPY :D and we could be besties and stuff. hihi :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'M BACK! :D I'm so sorry for the long wait. I just had a hard time writing this chapter and now I have thought of something that would make the story more epic and exciting! So I am glad that I took my time on writing this cause if not, I would've given you those shitty drafts I made. Haha I never knew I would be one of those authors that take a while to update. Be happy it didn't take a year! ;) Love you all & hope you like it. **

chapter 6 | _Tradegy_

Four days after we went to Strawberry Fields, me and John had spent the past few days getting to know each other more. I got to tell him about my old friend Beth, which he thought was a total bitch and he got to tell me about his family! Mimi, the owner of the house I am currently living in, is a "strict old hag", as John described. His mother: Julia, is living with her partner and their two children together. I was really hoping to know more about his father and why he's living with his aunt but he never said a word about it so I just remained silent.

"So what are you planning to do with your life now that you've ran away from home?" John asked lying down on the sofa.

I took a sip out of my tea cup and took a deep breath.

"Find a job, maybe. Not anything big, though. Ha! Like they would accept someone who dropped out of school, right Johnny?" He nodded.

"Why do you need a job? You've got all the freedom you need, Luce." He smiled. "I can't live here forever you know. You're aunts gonna have to come back and i'll just go on and find an apartment or something. If I the have money." I said in a much serious tone.

"Well you don't have to move out.. and if Mimi dissaproves then she can move out!" He joked. "I don't see that happening." I laughed.

"What job then?"

"Well, I don't know. Something like a waitering job. I think they'd accept. Though, I am actually thinking 'bout performing in some pubs but I don't think they'd like me." I sighed.

"Of course they'd like you! Don't be silly!" He cheered.

"What are you talking about? You haven't even 'eard me play yet!"

"You're right.. but I bet you're great!"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay.. Mind playing for me then?" He fluttered his eyelashes at me and made a stupid puppy dog face. I laughed at him then fell on the couch next to John.

"Yeah, someday. Just not now." I said while giving out a weak smile.

"Alright. Well, i'm going out with the lads. Wanna come with me?"

I contemplated for a while and thought about what happened four days ago when me and George slept together. Since then, I didn't go to any of John's shows but I surely have made it clear enough that 'it' was nothing to me so why the hell not! "Yeah, sure! I'm getting kinda lonely in this place, anyways." I said cheerfully.

"Great! Get dressed, George will pick us up 'bout an hour from now." He instructed then I made my way up the stairs.

I got dressed and went down to hear a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" I called on John feeling excited and kind of nervous seeing George again. I opened the door to unsuspectingly see Paul standing in front of me. "Good day, Lucy!" He cheered. I gave him a polite smile and moved a little out of the way to let him come inside.

"So where's George?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, he's outside in the bus." Paul informed.

"What bus?"

"His father's a bus driver. He borrowed it for the day." He said.

"Oh. So where are we going?" I asked slightly praying we're not going in at some club again, or even a pub cause they are all just mental.

"Just shop for some records then eat and stuff. Pete's not coming though. He doesn't hang around that much, unlike me and George." He said.

"Well, I don't have any money for records and food so I guess I won't be having much fun." I smiled at him.

"You can just go knick some records! That'll be fun!" He said jokingly.

"No way! You'll have to do it for me then." I laughed.

"Aye, what are ye doing flirtin' around with me bird, Paulie!" John said from behind us.

"I am so not your 'bird'." I huffed at him. "Soon you'll be and you won't regret it." He smirked. _Nope. Never._

Then the bus' horn was honking outside signaling us to hurry up. We all darted ourselves out of the house and walking closer and closer to the vehicle. The door opens up and I bit my lip nervously upon seeing George but then again, I need to forget about it an realize 'we' are not gonna happen.

Paul entered the bus first, followed by John then lastly me.

"Hey." George greeted calling for my attention. I looked up and saw his beautiful face. His little nose. His hair with that long Elvis quiff. His vampire teeth. _Just, beautiful._

"Hey. Nice to see you again." I said winking at him then made my way to seats, frowning upon realizing what I had just done and feeling quite embarrassed to. _Stupid, Luce! Why'd you wink! He'll think your still holding back that night we spent together. Good grief, what a mess I am! _I took a seat and drowned my whole face in the chair cushion hiding from everyone in the bus. This is how awkward it will get. I sighed.

The whole trip to the record store, John sat next to me a few minutes after I had a minor break down, If I can call it that way and Paul was next to George. It felt very unusual riding a bus with only a few amount of people riding in it as it was just the four of us but it was also unusually comfortable. George parked the bus and we all went out. I looked up at the record store and remembered that it was the same store I entered when John and I met for the second time. When he helped me run away. I looked back at him and gave him a smile while he wasn't looking. Feeling quite disappointed that he didn't show any sign that he remembered this place. I sighed heavily and walked in the store. I walked near George who was looking up on some Buddy Holly records.

"Seen anything gear, George?" I asked him trying to act casual.

He looked up at me and frowned. "Lucy, what are we doing? Us?" He said completely ignoring my question.

So this is what I get when I flirt with men, huh?

"Us? We're friends. Nothing more, nothing less." I replied. Not quite sure at what he was hinting out but I'm getting kinda shaky.

"Yes. Alright. Friends we are." He gave out a small smile but he looked a bit disappointed.

I frowned and decided to go out of the shop. Noticing I was followed by Paul, running towards me. He stopped in front of me, panting loudly with his left hand on my arm and the other holding a vinyl record.

"Here you go, Lucy. A good o'l Elvis classic." He said handing the record over to me. I gasped at the sight. Had he really made an effort to buy me this record?

"Oh god. Thanks Paul! But you shouldn't have.. I mean, buying thi-"

"Wow! Who said anything 'bout buying?" He smirked.

"Hey, kid! Did you steal me record?! Imma beat the shit out of you if you don't give it back!" The hairy old guy from the record store yelled angrily at us. Me and Paul shared a quick glance at each other and started cracking up at the thought of the old salesman beating us up. "Go on then! Don't forget to take your crane with you, gramps!" I joked and Paul laughed with me. Just when the salesman was about to make his way towards us, the other two Beatles came out of the shop with two or three other vinyl's on their hands and dashed into the bus. "Uh, guys.. we gotta go!" John called for us and we quickly followed inside. The other lads sweet escape from the store made it quite clear that it wasn't only 'bad seed Paul' who stole something today.

George started driving of and we all laughed in relief. "Do you lads always steal?" I asked.

"Only when we're broke, love! Ha! And did you see that old man pouncing at you two?" John asked pointing towards me and Paul. "Yeah, that's just what you get when you steal a good record for a lovely girl." Paul smiled looking at me. And that's when I knew, Paul and I are going to be great friends.

The bus had been taking up on different routes at about half an hour already and it was because we couldn't decide on where to eat. We didn't go to a seafood restaurant cause I was allergic to seafood. We didn't go to the place I suggested cause George said he had gotten food poisoning from that place. So now we're just driving around town, searching for a place to eat. We drove in to a very familiar street that I might have probably been to before and as closer we got into the road, the houses, the trees, the gates.. It was all a part of my street. Realizing where we were, I found myself looking at my house. What used to be home to me was now a part of my living nightmare. Just looking at it made me tear up. I quickly wiped the tears away hoping no one noticed another one of my minor break downs. Looking around inside the vehicle, I saw John staring at me worriedly. I gave him a weak smile in return as he made his way towards me and then gave me a comforting hug. "What's the matter love?" He asked. "Oh, uh.. This place used to be my home." I said pointing at the house. "It's going to be okay, Luce." He said kissing my forehead as I rested my head on his chest while I wrapped my arms around him tightly. We stayed sitting like that for a while. John, comforting me while I try not to let him hear my pathetic little sobs.

George's P.O.V.

It's been about an hour and i'm still driving this shit bus and neither of my 'friends' are even helping me with anything. At least Lucy is here.. and we're okay now. The whole week, i've felt like she was avoiding me but thank god she doesn't hate me now that we've started communicating again. I even got more confident about what our relationship might become.

A few strolls around some streets, I decided to check up on the other guys. I look up on the rear view mirror to find John kissing Lucy's forehead while they're hugging. Feeling a bit jealous and angry, I tighten my grip on the steering wheel, glaring at them intensely. _Typical. John always gets whatever the fuck he wants again._

Just then a fast car speeds its way in front of our bus. "George, look out!" Paul shouts beside me. I hesitantly move out of the cars way causing the bus to move violently to the side but not that over ex saturated, though. Short gasps were exchanged at the back of the bus while they gave me a 'what the fuck' look.

"Sorry about that.." I said awkwardly. "Yeah, sorry for almost gettin' ourselves killed. What the 'ell man!" John started. "Alright! Calm down, Johnny. Let's just 'urry up and find a place to eat, okay?" Paul said. I sat back down on the drivers chair and the other guys began settling down on the back. And just when I was going to start the engine, John stood up from his seat looking quite anxious.

"Where's Lucy?" He asked. I searched the back and there was absolutely no sign of her. "There she is!" Paul shouted pointing at Lucy stepping out of one of the houses in the neighborhood. "Oh shit!" John blurted while getting of the bus and we all followed him, confused and unsure what we're doing.

Lucy's P.O.V.

You may ask,_ 'what the hell are you doing in front of the house you ran away from?' _Well to be honest, I don't feel.. contented about running away. The week away had been a fun experience but I was never happy. At the end of the night i'd still be thinking about what's going on back at home and what mum and dad have been up to and if they ever worried about me. I still worry about them. Even though they've been treating me like complete shit. So now, I'm gonna knock on this door, trying not to expect something negative at the moment.

"Lucy, don't! Wait!" John called pulling me away from the door of my house. I stare back at him blankly still not changing my mind on anything. "What the hell are you doing?!" He asked angrily. "John.. I'm just going see what happens. Don't worry." "What do you mean, 'see what happens'? I don't want to loose you, Lucy! What if they take you back?! You wouldn't want that!"

"I can do this on my own, okay?! I'll be fine, John. I'm sure as hell i'm not coming back to this place!" I said quite annoyed. "Then why are you doing this?!" He shouted shaking my body. "I just want to know what happened around here! To mum.. an-and dad! This will be the only way to stop me from worrying, okay? So just let me be.. please." I pleaded. "Alright.. but i'll just stay here next to you, just in case. And you can't go inside either!" John instructed and I nodded in approval. I took a deep break and knocked on the door. My hands were sweating and I was shaking very rapidly as my nerves came ticking in. No answer. I knocked once again but still the same result. "Ugh! Why aren't they opening!" I kicked the door angrily. "Maybe they're not home..?" John said suggestively. I sighed and just when I was starting to make my way back into the bus, a stranger stopped me off my tracks. It was a woman who looked like she was in her late forty's and wore very posh clothing with a frown creeping up her face. "Excuse me, but were you just knocking on the Engman's residence home?" She asked politely. "Yes.. I was. They're not home, unfortunately." I said. "Oh, dear.. How-" she looked a bit tensed and got quite nervous to. "Um, I'm Barbara Wyatt, I moved across the street a week ago. May I know your name?" She asked. "Oh, um.." I looked at John unsure of what I should say, and he just gave me a supporting nod. "Lucy! Lucy.. Engman. Their daughter.." She gasped and got a frightened look on her face. And then I thought, what the hell is wrong with this woman? I bet John thought the same to.

"Dear, i'm sorry to tell you this but.. your parents are _dead_." she said.

My eyes widened in shock. I fell to the floor and cried a flood. The two people who I mostly despise and hate for a lot of reasons are now.. dead. John bent down next to me and hugged me once again, but much more tighter.

"What's the hell's happening here?!" George shouted and the other boys came running towards us. "Lucy, are you alright?" Paul asked in confusion. I got back up on my feet, ignoring them and looked back at Barbara. Her eyes looked at me sympathizingly.

"H-how?" I asked fighting all the sobs and cries. "Well, a day after they found out you were gone.. You're mum, sh-she shot herself.." She explained further and I began to cry harder. Hardly, I now know what It feels like to lose a parent but I never expected it to be this way.. This fucked up. John rubbed my back and I slowly drifted off my crying. "An-and my fa-father?" I asked. "He saw your mum on the floor lying dead and he took the gun off her hand and then he shot himself.." She said. "But why the fuck does he care about her?! They've been fighting everyday!" I cried. "Dear, I am a friend of your mother. They've been fighting because you're mum was seeing another man." She finished off, finally. I was left speechless. I feel like i've been stabbed a hundred of times. And I used to think that it was my dad who had another woman.. but I guess I was wrong.

"Lucy, if there's anything I could do.." She trailed on. "No! Leave me alone!" I yelled at her then ran off to the street and started crying again. This time I felt more lost than ever. I don't know how I'll ever regain my sanity cause everything is just a mess! A down right mess! I might even take my own life soon cause I can't stand the thought of what's happening right now. This is just fucking insane!

"Lucy!" A voice calls behind me. I start to run fast not wanting to talk to anybody ever again and just hide under a hole.

"Lucy!" The voice comes nearer and nearer and nearer. I then realized it was John calling after me and he managed to catch up to my speed. "Can we just.. talk, please?" He said looking at me worriedly. "No, John! You don't know how it feels to loose you're fucking parents in the most fucked up way as can be and this wasn't anybody else's fault, this was my own!" I broke down crying again. "I know how it feels to be left by a father while I was still a kid! My mum left me with me aunt cause she got a new family of 'er own. I'm just a fucking mess like you are so don't go thinkin' yer the only one with problems!" He shouted. "Well, i'm sorry but that isn't your fault your father left! An-and I was wrong all along.. They did care about me! Running away was a fuckin' mistake! Me, if I didn't run away, they would still be alive by now! They wouldn't have killed-"

"No! Stop blamin' yerself! If you didn't leave then you'd be the one who was dying. You ran away and saved your own life, can't you see that?! And we might have never been friends.. But please, stop. It was their mistakes that led you to run away, so please stop.." And with that, he hugged me again. "o-ok.. I will. Thank you." I looked up at him, sobbing. "I love you." He said. Again. "I love you too." I told him. Finally realizing what I felt like. And it was now or never. "John?"

"Yes, love?" He looked down at me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head closer to mine. Then our lips were inches away from touching. My eyes on his, and his on mine. Then he leaned in closer, our lips finally touching. _He kissed me. _His lips as soft as a rose. Then he let his tongue in my mouth, ours dancing and tasting each others lips. And even though, this kiss led on because of a tragic moment, we still found ourselves inside and regained back that feeling of freedom, youth and happiness on just this one kiss. And it felt like fireworks, like sparks on the fourth of July, like we were against the world.. As the moment was perfect and beautiful and tragic all at the same time.

**A/N: THIS IS A HUGE CHAPTER, GUYS. I DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD BE THIS LONG. I MEAN 3K WORDS OMG! But I hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know in the reviews cause that would mean so much to me! :) Thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello besties! School has begun in my country so I might not be updating so fast but I will try to post 2 new chappies today or maybe tommorow but here is the first one. I hope you like it. It really isn't that much but i'll make it up on the next update. So enjoy reading and don't forget to review and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions! :) |AND SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END OF THE STORY|**

Chapter 7 | _Silver Lining_

_Every cloud has a silver lining; Look at the bright side of it. _

24th of March: that's the date of my parents death. Today. We'd gone home after the whole scene cause I couldn't take one moment without crying. I know the other guys were a bit annoyed that I ruined all their plans, and all the attempts they made to cheer me up was a waste cause I would end up crying again but they understood anyways. I thought that after when me and John kissed, I would be ok, but it wasn't so easy. I tried to be optimistic but the thought of why i'm being like that get's in my mind then I start to cry again.

George stopped the bus on John's street. Me and John got up and then George opened the bus door for us, following us behind.

"Lucy.." George started awkwardly.

"What?"

George's P.O.V.

I saw them, kissing right in front of me. Just then, I wanted to scream or break a window. Anything to let out my anger. I mean, of course I was jealous. I've liked her since the day I met her, not expecting i'd care for her that much; I think I am in love with her.

"What?" she asked.

You could even see the pain in her eyes. Not even their kiss made the pain go away any less. If that would've been me in John's place, would I make her happier? _I would, yes but could I? _

"Uh, nothing. I hope you feel better and I guess John could cheer you up." Then she hugged me. I could hear her sobbing, and I thought that was the most heartbreaking thing ever. The way she sounded so hurt, crying. Even in the bus, I could hear her. I'd cringe cause It was really painful to hear. _Such beautiful girl, yet she cries._ She looks at me for the last time and let out a small smile.

"Lucy, hurry up!" John called after he finished unlocking the house door and then she left me. I sighed heavily and went in the bus.

"Is there something wrong mate?" Paul asked sitting down next to me. "No, nothing at all." I lied.

Lucy's P.O.V

I entered the house with John. We hadn't said anything about what happened before so I guess it was best if I would just call it a day. Before I made my way to my room, John took hold of my hand. He attached his fingers in between the spaces of mine, and they fit together perfectly, like they were made for each other. I looked over at him and his eyes looked so sympathetic. I didn't want sympathy, I wanted to feel normal.

"Will you be okay, tonight?" He asked.

"I-I don't know." I stutter awkwardly at him.

"Sleep with me, then."

"What?" My eyes widened and I felt really confused on what he was getting at.

"I meant, sleep next to me." He continued. I mentally slapped my forehead feeling dumb about what I was thinking.

"Are you sure cause-"

"Of course I'm sure." He said holding both my hands now. "Okay." I answered.

We separated to our rooms to get changed. I changed into my night gown that went a bit above my knees and had spaghetti straps. I felt quite conscious if I looked to revealing but it wasn't much a big deal cause I felt really comfortable on it. Minutes later, John entered my room with nothing but his boxers on.

"John, what the hell?! Put a shirt on, for god's sake!" I threw a pillow at him, playfully.

"How about you put some bloody clothes on? I mean, I know you want to impress me but you didn't have to try hard." He smirked looking at me from head to toe.

"Well, for your information, this is how I sleep, even before I met you." I said crossing my arms.

"This is how I sleep to. You're gonna have to deal with it."

"Well, what if I don't want to?"

"Well, I know you want to." He said moving his eye brows up and down.

"Then maybe we shouldn't be sleeping together at all?!" I shouted getting quite angry cause I really wanted to sleep right now. He silently laid down on the bed and gently pulled me down with him. We were both facing each other now.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's alright, I know you were joking." I let out a weak smile. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me in close enough for our noses to touch. "I love you. I really mean it and.. well-" I cut him off by kissing his lips. "I love you to, John." I smiled at him then he laughed.

"What?" I asked him in confusion.

"It's just, I usually don't say 'I love you' to women if we aren't officially dating yet." He smiled over at me.

"So we aren't official yet, huh?" I smiled at the thought.

"I don't know. You and George seem quite close, why don't you date 'im?"

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked. _Oh my god. Does he know?_

"You hugged him a while ago." He said looking a bit hurt.

"He was trying to comfort me and I let out a thankful gesture by hugging him. _That's it." That's it? Yeah right. _

"I was only messin' with ye. Like you would fall for George. You guys barely talked to each other." He laughed and I fakely laughed with him. I guess our past wasn't so obvious, after all.

I changed the subject, "Well, the last time someone has told me they loved me was probably when I was nine and they were my parents."

I started sobbing and closed my eyes, remembering that moment. There was a flashback. My dad was leaving for the military. "I love you, Luce. I'll come back for you and your mum without a single bone misplaced." He said kneeling down to my small height. He'd wiped the tears down my face and then hug me before he left and i'd watch him leave on that odd looking army car filled with several other people in the same suits as him. Mum carried me back in the house saying, "Don't worry about your father. He loves you. We love you, so much and we will never leave you."

That was his job before I was born and lasted years after my birth because he said he wanted to be here for me, more. He felt insecure that I would hate him when he came back to work, but he was wrong. I'd love him even more for just being there. And three years later, their marriage fell apart. I would hear them screaming and shouting at each other every night and I'd try too stay calm by playing through my guitar but i'd always end up crying myself to sleep.

_"Life goes on."_ John said snapping me out of the flashback.

"What?" I asked.

"Life goes on. You might be crying and depressed right now but you'll move on and one day you'll be smiling and become happy. It will get better, I promise." He smiled at me then kissed my forehead. I rested my head on his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep, feeling better already because of him. I know mum and dad would've wanted me to be happy and I guess they brought me to the only person who could make me feel that way. _John._

**A/N: SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT | I am thinking of writing a new story. It won't be a John fic this time. That's it. lol Leave a review and tell me what you think cause it would really help a lot. Thank you for reading! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'VE MISSED YOU LOVELY BESTIES! :D I'm so so soooo sorry I took long to update and worse is that I didn't fulfill my promise. It's really hard to get focused on writing when school has started so I hope you understand and I also understand that you don't like waiting for long updates cause that just fucking annoys me as well. So to make it all up for you, I'll post 2 chapters this week and I hope that's enough to keep you guys happy. So enough with this. (although you could've just skipped this author's note, though thanks for still reading it lavyaaa.) DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW TO KEEP THIS STORY GOING :)**

chapter 8 | _"for better or for worse.."_

It was one of those days or afternoon's, specifically (John's not much of a morning person) that had the sun rising up which was very rare in Liverpool. The sky was more blue, the flowers were more bright, the atmosphere was warm and comforting. I laid down on the lively bed of flowers in Strawberry Field's. John was sitting up picking daisy's on the ground. His concentrated face was beautiful and funny at the same time. I let out a smirk staring at him. He looked down at me and said: "What's so funny?" "I don't think i've ever seen you that serious." I smirked again. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Wait, it's almost done.. There!" I sat back taking a closer look at his work. It was a flower crown made out of daisy's. John placed it on my head and had the biggest smile on his face. "I guess it's just something to remind you how beautiful you are." He said. I smiled back at him and said: "Wow, John. That's really queer." He scratched his head and looked a bit disappointed so I came closer to him and gave him a small peck on the lips. "-but I love it." He smiled at me. "Shame though.." I began. "It'll be dead in a weak, I'll tell you that." I frowned. He coughed and said: "You know, it's been a week since-"_ "Don't."_ I cut him off. I knew what he was going to say anyways and it would make me feel bad remembering. It has been a week since my parent's death and still to this day, I've blamed myself for the whole tragedy. My mum did say once when I was 9 or 8 that she had depression but I was too young to know what it meant. Then again, Charlie Brown knew what it meant. How old is he, again? Anyways, I blame myself for her depression and it led her to ending her life.

The sunlight died and Liverpool became it's usual rainy day look but it wasn't raining this time. As if the atmosphere had a sudden change like a metaphor to my emotion. "I don't want to end up like them." I said. "End up like what?" He asked curiously. "Suicidal." I looked away from his gaze and closed my eyes. There was a voice in my head. A voice that sounded identical to mine. _Kill yourself. Die. Die. Die. It's all your fault. You'll end up just like them. You will. _It kept going on as if it wanted me to never to be happy.

It was the day before I turned 9; everything seemed perfect until I heard loud crying coming out of my parents bedroom. I walked it and saw my mother curled up in a ball and she cried loudly. It felt new to me. I've never heard anybody cry that hard and worse was hours ago she was smiling at me as I twirled in my big pink dress. I came up to her and rested my hand on her shoulder then she looked up taking notice of my presence. "Mum, is something wrong?" I asked. She wiped her wet face and looked at me sadly. She then said to me: "Lucy, there's nothing wrong. Your mum's just depressed for no reason. I'm okay, it'll pass." Her words were calm but she looked so sad. You could see the pain in her eyes. _Lies_. "What's 'depressed', mummy?" "It's like when you're sad but it's more of a disorder." She explained. "What's a disorder?" She took a deep breath and said: "Nevermind, love. I'll explain. Lucy, I want you to know that I have a mental illness. When I was 9, I became very, very sad and lonely. I cried over the most simplest things. Kids at school didn't want to talk to me cause they would be afraid i'd tear up. They'd laugh behind my back and they'd call me names. If they only knew that every simple joke they made towards me, I'd overthink it; when you have a mental illness, you're not in control of your mind. It'll take one sentence out of a person and it'll make you depressed. So Lucy, when you turn 9 at midnight, please promise me that you'll be the happiest girl in the world cause that's what a mother and father would want their child to be: _happy_."

I was beginning to tear up then John wrapped his arms around me as tight as he could. Only then, I noticed how hard I had been crying and how I was hyperventilating loudly. "Shhh.. It's not your fault. I love you, remember? Please don't be that way. I love you, Lucy." John looked at me sympathetically. He held my hand to his heart and I could feel it beating. "..And _they_ love you. You should remember that. They did that to themselves. You ran away because of their mistake and they died because of their mistake but they love. I hope you realize it to." I stared at the grass as I listened to him. "Why do you like me? Or even love me? It's hard to love somebody like me. I'm not even pretty." I said. "Yes, you are. You're beautiful." He replied. "I'm a burden." "But I love you anyway." He said back. "We haven't even known each other that long. Do you expect me to believe such thing?" "No, I don't. I know how you grew up thinking that all men fall for the prettiest birds and that they take people like you away for granted and maybe I am that kind of man but you were the only one who changed me to become good. I don't how, but you made me a better person." He finished of and stood up. "Now if you still feel depressed then i'll leave you here and buy you an ice cream and if you feel better then we should go together." He instructed lending me his hand. I happily took it then stood up. We exchanged smiles at each other then began walking with his arm wrapped playfully around my shoulder. _This time, I won't let myself destroy me._

"Thank you!" I said to the tiny man selling ice cream. I licked my vanilla flavored one while John had the same as mine. "How 'bout we go watch a film? Let's just sneak in cause I'm broke." I hit his arm playfully and we laughed. "And you say I made you a 'better man'." I said mocking his voice. "I'm still a hot arse bad boy, what can I say?" He smirked. "That's funny cause I think Paul's got a better arse then yours." I giggled. "'Ey, so cheating on me with Paul, are ya?" He joked. "We're dating now?" I asked half serious. "Well, I don't know." He shrugged then looked away blushing. "Seriously, though. What are we?" He looked back at me. "Hm.. I never got to ask you formally.." He faced his body to mine and moved closer. I could feel his breath on my face. I scrunched the cloth of my skirt with both my hands, nervously. "Lucy.." He started. "John.." I replied back. "Lucy, will you be my gir-" "HEY GUYS!" Before he could finish his sentence, a loud voice interrupted him. Damn it. Who the fuck would this little douche be. "How's it going, George?" John greeted. Oh, George. I looked up and caught his eye. I awkwardly shifted my head away. I hope this won't be a habit every time we meet. George let out a small cough and said: "Not much, really. What about you guys?" I faced their direction when he started talking and caught his eyes again. "Well, we were just walking 'round town an-" John started but George cut him off. "Hey, Luce." He greeted awkwardly but I just smiled then gave him a nod. "You look beautiful, love." George said. I blushed at his comment and at the same time got worried aware of John's presence. John looked at us suspiciously. He coughed and said: "Okay.. Well George, it's been nice meeting you. we should get-" "'Ave you been crying?" George said, interrupting John again and looking at me. My eyes widened feeling embarrassed. "No.." I lied. I didn't think it would be this obvious. "John, what the fuck did you do?!" He said angrily. "Wow, cool down, lad." He said. "It isn't his fault!" "You expect me to believe that?! After all the bird's you've messed with?!" "My! How insulting of you to say that, George." John smirked and help his hands to his chest, pretending to be hurt. "It's just. I-I remembered my parents and got sad. That's all. He had nothing to do with it. Don't worry George. I'm fine." I let out a weak smile then his face started softening. "Alright. Sorry mate." George patted John's chest in a friendly manner. "Seems like you care to much for my girl, don't you?" John asked. I looked away again feeling awkward for the millionth time. "You guys are dating?" George asked. I looked over at John and he looked back. Suddenly, John snaked his arm to my waste and pulled me closer to him. "Yes, we are." He said with an elated face as I looked at him with horrified eyes. Then I saw George looking at us and then smiled. But it was a different type of smile; it wasn't genuine. You could even see a light of disappointment in his eyes. No, it wasn't happy at all. I know this because I've seen him smile when he was happy. "I uh.. I think we should be going now." I said and he nodded back. "Bye George." I gave him a small grin but he just looked away, sadly. "See ya later, George." John smirked. Then we parted ways. I didn't talk to John after the encounter with George but I was still going to confront him when we get home.

John made all the attempts to find the right key to our front door while I stand behind him impatiently. "WHERE THE HELL IS IT!" He whined. Well if he didn't just bloody put a million keys on one ring then he wouldn't be having a hard time. "AH! THERE IT IS." He unlocked the door then we walked inside. I took a deep breath and faced him, saying: "John, I need to talk to you." "And now she speaks." He teased. I rolled my eyes at him. "What the fuck happened back there?! You can't go and just tell people that we're 'together' without my permission. We're not even official!" I gave him an annoyed stare. "I'm sorry, love." "What happened to 'asking me formally?'" I quoted, mimicking his voice. "Well you'd still say yes would you?" He smirked. "Ugh! Cocky bastard." I gazed at him angrily. Maybe I would still say yes to him but he is just getting on my nerves right now. John sighed. "Wait. You're not angry cause I told someone even if I haven't asked you to be my girl yet. You're mad cause I told George." He said and he was _true_. I didn't like George as much as I like John but I can still care for him, right? I stayed speechless then looked away. "Do you have feelings for him?" I looked at him if he had any signs of anger. He didn't but he looked sad. "You're the only one, John." "Fucking liar." Now he looked mad. "John, I'm telling the truth!" "But why are you so close?! Huh?!" He gripped my arm tightly that it hurt. "John, stop. You're hurting me!" I squealed in pain. He let go of my arm then I rubbed the pain off with my hand. "I would've asked you formally by now but I don't think I trust you anymore." He turned and walked away. "Whatever. I don't need you." I whispered to myself. A single tear fell from my eye but I quickly wiped it away. I didn't think I could be in the same house as John at this moment so I decided to go out for a while, leaving the flower crown on a coffee table. Hopefully I'd feel better.

**A/N: THANKS FOR READING :) PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, SUGGEST, SHOW IT TO YOUR PARENTS (maybe not) SPREAD IT TO THE WHOLE CAMPUS OF YOUR SCHOOL, LET YOUR GRANDPARENTS READ THIS, MAKE THIS YOUR BEDTIME STORY, (dicks), TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND THAT YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH HIM CAUSE HE DOESN'T HAVE THE ASS OF A 71 YEAR OLD PAUL MCCARTNEY, I LOVE YOU GUUUUYS. zzz ok that must've been really annoying.**


End file.
